Nature AU
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: 'Nature' AU. What if Beast Boys meeting with mother nature went a bit different? A story suggestion from MysterD47
1. Chapter 1

**Nature AU**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This chapter is in thank you to MysterD47 for doing my challenge**

...

"Get in my mouth!" Screamed a nearly naked half-crazed Beast Boy as he ran after a rabbit through the woods...and then tripped and fell flat on his face.

Beastboy sobbed, "I don't understand! Why haven't I gotten my 'wild side' back yet!?"

"Because you haven't truly embraced it yet!"

Beast Boy turns around and sees a beautiful winged girl! "W-who are you?" He asked stunned.

The girl smiles, "Why I'm mother nature! And I'm here to tell you that your close regaining your wild side! You just need to do two more things! One is removing the last thing separating you from all beasts!"

She points down to his underwear, the only article of clothing he has to his name. Beast boy flusters. "Uh...are you sure?" He asks awkwardly.

"When's the last time you saw an animal wear clothes?" She asked.

"Uh...well...all the time on the internet-

"DO NOT SPEAK OF THOSE DOMESTICATED TRAITORS IN MY PRESENCE!" Screamed the suddenly bigger and fiery nature spirit. "NOW JUST DO IT!"

"Okay! Okay! Whatever you want!" Shouted a terrified Beast Boy. He quickly yanks them down...

Mother Nature takes one look at him...and bursts out laughing! "Oh, my! Your like a new-born sapling! How cute!"

Beast Boy, Embarrassed. Tries to yank his underwear back on. But he dose it to fast, and since the poor article of clothing had already suffered enough abuse the past three weeks-

 **RIP!**

Now beast Boy had nothing...save for the jeers of the animals. "My. My. Mating season will not be kind to you!" Taunts a moose. "He's so small! And I'm a hummingbird!" Teases a hummingbird. "I've found things in my belly button bigger then that!" Mocks a squirrel.

Beast boy bursts into tears and flees. Mother Nature frowns. "Shot, I forgot the final step: finding a mate." Then she smirks. "Oh, well. With genitals that small, that was a lost cause anyway." She dismissed off-hand...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Nature AU ch. 2

 **I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!**

...

 **AN: This chapter is a gift to MysterD47 for doing my challenge**

...

After Robin had eaten his 15th Butterfly and stripped down to his shorts...Raven decided to cut her loses and search for Beast Boy separately.

She hovered through the air as she headed in a direction...well honestly she didn't know if Beast boy was that direction. But it WAS away from Robin...for now that was good enough for her...

"Beast Boy you idiot...you better be alright." Thought Raven worried...she was so focused on finding beast boy...she never saw IT until it was too late...

...

Beast Boy was in tears as he ran from the mocking and taunts, "Stupid mother nature, making me show off my boys only for everyone to laugh at me! Ohhhhh! What am I doing? This was a stupid idea! I'm never going to find my 'Wild side' again!" Beast boy sighed in defeat. "I guess this is it...I'm done as a super Hero...nothing left to do...but go home...get dressed...a-and sign...m-my re-s-s-ig-nati-

Beast Boy blubbered, unable to finish the sentence-

And then he heard a scream...and not just any scream- "RAVEN!" Shouted Beast Boy with concern, modesty forgotten as he ran toward the source...

...

Raven groaned as she crawled away from the bear that had attacked her...she tried to cast a spell, but she was too light-headed from the blood loss.

The bear swiped at her again, leaving a nasty gash on and leaving her leotard in ribbons...Raven weakly groans as the smirking bear stops playing around and brings her head to his slobbering mouth.

"HEY! LEAVE RAVEN ALONE!" The bear turns around to see a furious Beast Boy.

The bear took one look at his body and laughed. "Oh, yeah!? And what's a needle-dick like you going to-

 **CHOMP!**

The bear stopped talking...in fact he'll never speak again...T-rex Beast boy just broke him in half...

An exhausted Raven thanks him...before succumbing to unconsciousness...Beast boy turned back...and carried her bridal style out of the clearing...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
